Vehicle seats with easy-entry mechanisms may be used, e.g., to provide a comfortable access for occupants to a second row in two-door vehicles or a third row in four-door vehicles. For this purpose, the vehicle seat may be displaced between a use position and an easy-entry position. Mechanisms are known in which a backrest portion of the vehicle seat is folded forward towards a seating portion, or in which the vehicle seat is longitudinally displaced by means of guide rails that also provide a longitudinal adjustment of the vehicle seat in the use position. In case of vehicle seats being adjusted by an actuator, e.g. an electric motor, the displacement of the vehicle seat between the use position and the easy-entry position is often slow and after activation of the mechanism the occupants have to wait to enter or exit the vehicle, or to take a seat in the use position. When the easy-entry mechanism shall be designed such that by returning into the use position, the vehicle seat comfortably assumes its previously adjusted longitudinal position, complex memory devices may become necessary.
DE 100 20 923 A1 describes a vehicle seat with an easy-entry mechanism and a height-adjustment mechanism. A swing arm is pivotably mounted on a seat frame traverse and on a seat base. Height-adjustment is effected by a complex arrangement having a large number of parts.